<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoodie Bandit by glaciesdraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209189">Hoodie Bandit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco'>glaciesdraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thank you again Anon!, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>“Have you seen my hoodie?”<br/>“Nooo.”<br/>“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”</p><p>Shizuo doesn't have a lot of relaxing clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoodie Bandit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did it get stuck behind the dryer?” Shizuo wondered aloud as he searched his closet fruitlessly, eyebrows growing more and more furrowed. He walked around his apartment in nothing but his boxers as he searched for his seemingly missing garment.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t behind the dryer. It wasn’t stuffed under any of the couch cushions or under his bed either. The more he searched, the tighter his jaw became as he grew more annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>He hated it when he lost things. Which, that was probably a common feeling among most people, but Shizuo felt like he, to put it simply, hated losing things an even greater amount than normal. Growing more and more frustrated, he picked up his phone and dialed the first person he could think of that would know. It rang twice before the inevitable snide reception.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Izaya said, but to Shizuo a normal greeting coming from Izaya was abnormally abnormal.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen my hoodie?”</p><p> </p><p>From the other end of the line, Izaya Orihara, wearing Shizuo’s missing hoodie spared it a momentary glance on his person.</p><p> </p><p>“What hoodie?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only hoodie I own.” Shizuo growled.</p><p> </p><p>“You own other clothes besides your uniforms and underwear? I wouldn’t know.” Izaya smirked a little insinuatingly. A short distance away, Namie Yagiri turned to look at him and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a smartass I-za-ya!” Shizuo snapped. “My hoodie! My baseball hoodie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that old rag you have that looks like you’ve had it for over ten years! I seem to recall it now.” Izaya played with the hair behind his ear in thought. “Haven’t seen it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you put it into the shredder or something?” Shizuo demanded, immediately catching the tone in Izaya’s voice. “I don’t care if you think it’s old it’s mine and I like to use it for lounge wear!”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely it’s not the only article of clothing you can relax in,” Izaya said with a raised eyebrow as he stood up from his work and started to walk around. Namie glared after him. “Unless… are you just in your underwear right now? Ah, it’s a shame I’m not there to see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Namie said flatly. Izaya ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love for you to be here too, so I could wring your neck and get you to tell me where the hell my favorite hoodie is!” Shizuo snapped. “I <em>know </em>it has something to do with you, I can just feel it in my bones!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your bones huh? Did you bones happen to mention that I haven’t even seen you this week? When could I have done something to it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen it since you were here <em>last </em>weekend, you stupid flea. It would only make sense that you would steal it or something I just don’t know why yet. Now tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, well you’re just going to have to make me, aren’t you?” Izaya said cheerfully, and promptly hung up on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shizuo yelled in his outage. “Make” him, huh? Did that fleabrain know who he was talking to? Shizuo was so pissed he could storm Izaya’s apartment and tear it to shreds right now, and there would be nothing Izaya could do to stop him!</p><p> </p><p>Other than call the police, not that he would.</p><p> </p><p>First though, Shizuo realized he needed to put on some clothes. Izaya was wrong when he presumed Shizuo had no other loungewear, but Shizuo didn’t really like to go out in his other loungewear since most it was covered in stains or holes anyway. He grumbled, starting to get out his bartending uniform so he could make a trip to destroy Izaya’s apartment, not that the trip would be worth it because it wouldn’t be like he would be able to find wherever Izaya stored it. Then he saw a leftover tshirt that Izaya had left behind hanging in his closet. He glared at it offensively for a long while before begrudgingly putting that on out of spite. If Izaya had ruined his hoodie, he would stretch out Izaya’s soft V-necks. Anything he could do to piss the flea off and get him back a little.</p><p> </p><p>No, he was going to Izaya’s place for the sheer pleasure of getting revenge for whatever Izaya did to his hoodie. Whatever that may have been.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you trek all this way to see little ole me?” Izaya exclaimed as he swung open the door just as Shizuo was about to kick it in. A puff of air burst between them as the strength in Shizuo’s leg had nowhere to go.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo froze in the doorway, eyes manic.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing it.” Shizuo said, a little too casual.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s my T-shirt!” Izaya tutted. “Honestly Shizu-chan, don’t you know better than to wear clothes that are too small for you?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned away casually and walked inside his apartment. Shizuo took two big strides in before he started yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell me it was here? And why are you wearing it? Don’t you know this is my only day off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Loud.” Namie snapped from her desk, glaring over at Shizuo. Shizuo scowled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“So demanding,” Izaya sighed, with a brief shrug of his arms. “You should’ve known that I had it and would give it back eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what it looks like.” Shizuo said, squinting at the flea. Izaya noticed him staring from behind and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well <em>you</em> look like an imbecile. You couldn’t even adjust the collar.” He walked over and adjusted the dip of V in the shirt so that it would align with the center of Shizuo’s chest. Part of Shizuo’s biceps were showing and Izaya’s stare lingered on them for a little longer than he meant to. He looked into Shizuo’s eyes to see if the other noticed, but he was only glaring openly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna kick your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Izaya managed to avoid being grabbed a millisecond before it was too late. Shizuo kicked the coffee table in his direction and it flew and hit Izaya’s desk, resulting in a loud crash.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Namie!” Izaya called. “You’re free to leave for the day!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about time.” Namie said briskly, and she grabbed her bag and abruptly got up and left amidst the fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo tossed a table with Izaya’s chess board at him, along with a lamp, chair, and several of Izaya’s large tomes on his bookshelf. All the while Shizuo couldn’t help but notice how big his hoodie looked on the flea, and also how natural it looked on him. This only proceeded to annoy him further. Why did the damn flea go and steal his hoodie and then openly insult it? Of course Izaya always did backwards things that Shizuo didn’t especially understand. All he really understood was to retaliate.</p><p> </p><p>Izaya withstood the whole thing with a grin, but Shizuo noticed he still wasn’t making a break for it. Then he noticed Izaya turn to scurry up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” he snapped, starting to grab the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you relax?” Izaya chided before Shizuo could lift it above his head. “What are you even so mad about? The fact that I stole it? The fact that I tricked you into coming here? Or the fact that I wear it better than you?”</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo roared with outrage. “Shut up already! I’m mad because you’re you and that’s all there is to it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww Shizu-chan how sweet.” Izaya leaned on the railing of his steps and smirked at him. “So, do you want the hoodie back then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight I want it back!” Shizuo snapped, stomping over to the steps. Izaya shrugged like he was exasperated and made his way down, pulling the hoodie off by the collar.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo froze where he stood at the bottom of the stairs as he realized Izaya was shirtless underneath his big hoodie. It really did make him look quite a bit beefier. Not only that, but Izaya was sweating a little bit from underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Izaya demanded shoving the hoodie against his chest. “There’s your stupid rag that you destroyed my apartment over, now hand my shirt back over too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Shizuo paused, brushing a finger over his own exposed bicep and looked back at Izaya’s bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeesss?” Izaya’s face was solemn but his eyes were twinkling with mischief.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo sighed, shoving the hoodie back into the other’s arms. “Just keep it. It’s what you wanted right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah? You run all the way over here for a rag and now you’re letting me have it? Shizu-chan you sure like to waste both of our times.” Izaya smiled mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo leaned forward and clashed their mouths together.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” he said, rubbing noses with Izaya. “I came here to see you, and you know it. Just like you took the hoodie so you could see me. You’re such a shifty bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you do wear it pretty well. But I’m keeping this shirt. It’s only fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” Izaya said smirking.</p><p> </p><p>They took a moment to bask in each other’s presence. Then Izaya turned to his destroyed apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“We might as well go out for the day while I call someone to fix all of this. You filthy beast.”</p><p> </p><p>“My bad.” Shizuo said, not feeling the least bit sorry. Izaya pulled his hoodie back on and took him by the hand.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo realized belatedly, as they walked out the door together, that lots of couples share clothes in order to have the other’s presence with them wherever they went. He looked Izaya up once and down a little embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Not everyone’s love was Izaya Orihara.</p><p> </p><p>So his case was different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was so much fun. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>